Revan's Quest
by fanficwriter45
Summary: Aboard the Endar Spire, a Republic scout learns that he isn't who he thinks he is. With the help of new allies, he must save his love and escape destruction. GreyRevan/Bastila.
1. Aboard the Endar Spire

**AN: Hey! The name's fanficwriter45, or FFW for short. This is my first Star Wars fic ever. I used to be liljc15, but forgot my password. Those stories are trashed anyways.**

**Anyways, some info about this fic. I never liked how they introduced Trask and then killed him off. That was just completely stupid. So, I'm going to let him survive. Another thing, Revan remembers everything in this story. Well, almost everything, but you'll have to figure out what it is that he doesn't remember. Or you can just wait until I write that chapter. Also, thoughts will be italicized and underlined, **_Like_ _this_.** Bond speak will be bolded italics,_ "Like this."_ Flashbacks will just be italicized,**_ like_ this.** Now, without further ado, I present Revan's Quest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, well except for a copy of the game.**

**Chapter 1: Aboard the Endar Spire**

Kale Kohn had a secret; a secret that even he didn't know. That was until he smacked his head on the durasteel floor.

**THUD!**

"What the hell! Does someone not know how to pilot a ship?" Kale muttered as he picked himself off the floor. Rubbing his head, he winced in pain. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Just as he stood, Kale froze as visions played before his eyes.

*_Flashback*_

_A young boy stood before four men._

_"Padawan Revan, you have passed your trials. On behalf of the Jedi Council, I promote you to the rank of Jedi Knight."_

_"Thank you, Masters. I will not let you down."_

_*Flashback*_

_Revan sat in meditation, letting the force flow through him. It had been three years since he had been made a Jedi Knight. Now, at the age of fifteen, Revan was preparing to take the trials to become a Jedi Master._

_His concentration was broken when someone tackled him. "Revan!"_

_Revan sighed. "Good morning, Bastila. How are you?" he asked. No matter what she did, Revan could never stay mad at the twelve-year old apprentice._

_The brunette smiled. "I'm taking my trials today!" the girl squealed in excitement._

_He smiled. Bastila had been through the roof when she was told that she would have the chance to become a padawan a month ago. Being her best friend, Revan was glad that she would finally get the chance to prove herself. "That's great, Bas! When are they?"_

_"In three hours. You can come, right Revan?" Bastila asked, giving her friend the puppy face._

_"I can't. Master Zhar and I are gathering crystals for the younglings. They're building their lightsabers tomorrow," he answered._

_Bastila felt defeated. Revan had promised that he would be there when she took her trials, and now, he was telling her that he couldn't make it because he was gathering lightsaber crystals for the younglings. "Fine," she said harshly._

_Revan groaned. "Bastila, please understand. I know I promised that I would be there, but I had already told Master Zhar I would help him," he reasoned._

_"Okay, I guess it's alright that you're ditching me for a bunch of younglings," Bastila teased._

_Revan smiled. "I promise I'll make it up to you."_

_*Flashback*_

_"WHAT!"_

_"As I said before," Master Vandar explained, "a force bond has formed between the two of you."_

_Revan, now eighteen, glanced at the divine creature next to him. Bastila had become a beautiful young woman over the past three years. "But Masters, what about her training?"_

_Master Zhar smiled. "You will be continuing her training, Revan. The Council has decided to make you a Jedi Master," the Twi'lek explained._

_Both teens were shocked by what had happened this morning. First off, the two had confessed their feelings of love to one another, despite knowing it was against the Jedi Code. Secondly, as they were entering the Enclave, they were summoned to the council chamber and informed of a bond forming between them. And now, Revan was taking over Bastila's training._

_"Masters, what is the cause of this bond?" Revan asked, hoping that his and Bastila's relationship was unknown._

_"We do not know, but suspect it has something to do with how close the two of you are," Master Dorak spoke._

_Master Vrook waved them off. "That is all. You may leave now."_

_Returning to the barracks, Bastila asked, "Do you think they know?"_

_Sensing the doubt in her, Revan wrapped her in his arms. "Even if they do, there is nothing they can do to separate us. You are my light, Bastila. I love you."_

_*Flashback*_

_"What do you mean you're leaving?" Bastila shouted._

_Revan sighed. "I just can't sit here and do nothing while the Republic is under attack, Bastila! We are the protectors of the Republic, yet for two years, we have done nothing to aid what we are meant to protect."_

_"Then let me go with you!" she begged. After confessing their love four years ago, not once had they been apart._

_"I can't, Bastila. If you followed, I would worry too much. I need you to stay here, where it's safe. Please, Bas, for me," he pleaded._

_"I don't like it, but fine, I'll stay," she reluctantly agreed._

_Revan kissed her forehead. "I promise that I will send you a holocron once a month. I'll miss you, Bastila. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Revan."_

_*Flashback*_

_Revan stood on the bridge, observing the battle. His forces were winning, but he didn't care._

_"Lord Revan, they have reached the shaft," an Ensign reported._

_"Good. Make your way to the Battle Bridge, Ensign, things are going to get messy up here."_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_As the Ensign left, Revan thought about the past four years. After joining the Republic in the Mandalorian War, it took four standard months to defeat the Mandalorians. He had then taken half of his forces to pursue them as they fled into the Unknown Region. There, they had found an even greater foe. The True Sith. He had then returned to Republic space to conquer the Republic so it could prepare for the coming invasion._

_He was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of the blast doors opening._

_"Revan!"_

_He smiled. After four years, hearing her voice made him feel like everything he had done had been worth it._

_Turning around, Revan removed his mask. "Bastila, I've missed you. Tell me, are you still receiving the holocrons I send?"_

_"What are you talking about? You haven't sent me one in years!" she spat._

_"Bastila, I promised that I would send a holocron to you once a month, and I have kept that promise. Not once in four years have I forgotten to send you a holocron," he said, not understanding why she was claiming she hadn't received his messages. It didn't take him very long to figure out the problem._

_"Bastila, it's Vrook; he's stealing them to turn you against me," Revan stated, hoping to reason with his love._

_"Why would he do such a thing?" she questioned. "Jedi are above that sort of thing."_

_"He was always against our closeness. Please, Bastila, I love you. I need you."_

_Bastila couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. She burst into tears and ran to him, longing to be in his arms once again. "Oh, Revan, I'm sorry. I love you too."_

_The happy reunion was cut short when the ceiling began to cave in. Revan, thinking of only protecting the woman in his arms, pushed her away to safety._

_"Revan!"_

_*End Flashback*_

Holding his head, Kale sat down on his bunk. "Someone has alot of explaining to do," he said to himself. He remembered everything. His name wasn't Kale Kohn; it was Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith. He was a hero of the Mandalorian War and savior of the Republic. Now he just had to find Bastila.

He was broken from his musings when a blonde-haired, young man entered the room.

"Good, you're awake."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Trask Ulgo, your bunkmate. You probably don't know who I am since we work opposite shifts," the man explained.

Revan rolled his eyes. "Alright. Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"We're on the Endar Spire. Our mission is to escort the Jedi Bastila Shan..."

"Wait, Bastila's on this ship?"

"No, not anymore. She's in an escape pod, making her way to the planet's surface," Trask answered.

"Hold up. Bastila was on this ship, then she took an escape pod to the planet. Why?" Revan asked, clearly missing something.

"We were attacked by a Sith Interceptor. Most of the crew has already fled, so we need to leave."

Revan nodded, digging through his footlocker. He grabbed a blaster pistol and a short sword, along with a couple of medpacs. After strapping the sword to his back and the blaster to his hip, Revan turned back to Trask. "Let's get this show on the road."

Trask nodded. "Alright, stand back as I open the door. By the way, what's your name?"

"Kale Kohn."

Both comlinks burst to life. "This is Commander Carth Onasi. All hands, report to the bridge. We need to buy Jedi Shan some time."

Leaving the room, the two men ran into a small patrol of Sith Troopers. "Trask, stay here and cover me," Revan ordered his companion as he unsheathed the sword on his back. Trask nodded, turning the safety off on his blaster.

Revan charged the Sith, catching them by surprise. The first one never felt the cold metal as it slashed through skin, muscle, and bone, causing his head to flop to the ground. Sith number two received five blaster shots to the chest before he collapsed.

"Nice shooting, Trask," Revan said, wiping the blood from his blade.

"Thanks."

After cleaning his sword, Revan looted the bodies of the fallen Sith.

"Um, Kale, what are you doing?"

Revan looked at his companion with disbelief. "I'm searching the bodies for anything useful. After fighting on the front lines, you learn fast that any supplies are needed supplies. Dead men don't need them anymore," he explained to the young soldier. Revan cursed, only finding a total of 37 credits. Standing up, he told Trask, "Any corpse, doesn't matter Republic or Sith, you see, search it. We're going to need everything we can get our hands on."

Trask nodded. "Yes, Sir!"

Making their way to the bridge, Revan and Trask ran into several more Sith patrols. Each one was taken down within seconds. Revan had switched out his short sword for a long sword after he had found it while rummaging through random footlocker.

They had come across a Jedi fighting a Dark Jedi. Revan recognized her as one of the younglings he used to help back at the Enclave. She defeated her foe, but perished when an electrical panel exploded and got caught in the blast.

"Damn, we could have used her help," Trask cursed.

Revan rolled his eyes. Not bothering to reply, he inspected her body. He found a repair kit, a medpac, and a vibration cell, along with some credits. When he inspected her lightsaber, Revan swore. "Damn, electrical blast must have short-circuited the damn thing."

Turning to Trask, Revan asked, "How much farther until we get to the bridge?"

"It's just up ahead. I suggest using the swords since there won't be alot of room in there," Trask replied as they moved forward.

Revan turned around, grabbing Trask by the collar. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm not in the greatest of moods right now, and our current situations isn't helping," he growled. "This is how we will do this; I will head in with a sword, while you stay back and pick them off with your blaster. Understood, soldier?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Trask saluted.

"Good, now let's go." With that, he dropped Trask.

Opening the blast door, Revan saw the last Republic soldier fall. Battle instincts taking over, the ex-dark lord charged into battle. After beheading the nearest Sith, Revan engaged another, this time slashing him across the chest.

Trask, meanwhile, was picking off the the other Sith with well placed blaster shots. Between the two of them, the skirmish lasted less than five minutes.

Trask surveyed the room. "Well, it looks like Bastila got away. We should probably head for the escape pods ourselves," he suggested.

Revan nodded, grabbing a medpac off a fallen soldier. "That's probably a good idea. Now that they know Bastila's not on the ship, they'll have no problem with making it space dust."

Moving towards the door, Revan felt a disturbance in the Force; more specifically in the bond between Him and Bastila. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Trask asked him.

Revan sighed. "Trask, what I'm about to tell you is beyond top secret. I'm a Jedi, well _was_ a Jedi."

"What do you mean, 'was a Jedi?'"

"Kale Kohn doesn't exist. That was just a false personality that the Jedi Council must have installed into my mind after they had wiped my memories."

"Then who are you?"

"My name is Revan, ex-Dark Lord of the Sith."

Trask nearly fainted. Personally, he didn't trust the Jedi Order, but what this man was saying about the Council didn't make sense. Add that to the metaphorical bomb that was just dropped on him, you couldn't blame him if his mind stopped working.

"Why should I believe you? And if you really are Darth Revan, why haven't you killed me yet?"

Revan rolled his eyes as he raised an arm, shooting out a bit of Force Lightning at one of the corpses. "Do you believe me now?"

Trask nodded. "But you still haven't answered my second question."

"Trask, the reason I haven't killed you is that I don't kill without reason. Plus, I wouldn't have made it this far without your help. I promise to tell you everything when we get planetside," Revan explained. "The only thing you need to know right now, is that Bastila and I share a Force Bond. This means we can sense one another through the Force. So if I get a little testy, then something's probably happened to her."

Trask nodded. "Is there something between the two of you?" he asked.

"Yes," Revan stated. "Oh, and Trask, don't do anything stupid. I'm going to need every able-bodied soldier I can get."

"Huh?"

Revan sighed. "I meant don't do anything stupid, like decide to take on a Dark Jedi with only a blaster pistol," he explained.

"Why do you say that?" the soldier asked, completely confused.

"Because there's one in the next room," Revan stated.

Trask's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "What! How are we going to get past him?" he screamed in fear.

Already not in the best of moods, Revan punched the hysteric man in the face. "Trask, calm down! I need all the grenades we have."

Trask nodded, handing Revan the said items. "What are you going to do with them?" he asked.

Revan surveyed the room, looking for something to hold the grenades together. "I'm going to rig them so that they will all go off at the same time, disposing of our Dark Jedi problem," he explained. "I just need something to hold them together."

Trask nodded, grabbing a pack from one of the fallen soldiers. "Would this work?"

Revan smirked. "Perfect." With that, he got to work.

Finishing his work, Revan turned to Trask. "You might want to find somewhere to take cover, cuz' this thing," he said pointing to bag in his hand, "is gonna do some damage."

Trask nodded, running for the corridor they entered from.

Revan chuckled at the man's antics. "He's got spunk." Turning back to door, he opened it.

"Wow, long time no see, Bandon. Still Malak's lap dog?" he teased the Sith in front of him.

Bandon was shocked. "B-but how?" he stuttered.

Revan laughed. "What's wrong, Bandon? Surprised to see me? Or surprised that I recognize you?"

"Lord Malak said that your memory had been wiped. How can you possibly remember anything?" the Sith asked.

"It seems that all I needed was a bonk to the head," Revan responded. "Anyways, I can't let Malak know that I've regained my memory, so here's a present for you," he said, throwing the pack towards Bandon, activating its contents with the Force.

Bandon just stood there as the bomb landed at his feet. The last thing he saw was Revan taking a dolphin-dive across the bridge.

After the explosion, Trask stuck his head into the room. "Revan?" he called out for his companion.

Revan's head popped up from behind one of the still intact consoles. "I'm fine," he called back.

Trask felt a weight leave his shoulders. "That's good. Did it work?" he asked, making his way towards the blackened doorway.

Revan scanned the room with the Force. "Like a charm," he replied, not sensing anything alive. Entering the room, they saw the remains of Darth Bandon. "Huh, didn't expect his armor to survive. Help me grab it," he told Trask.

The soldier shook his head. "No way. Nothing's going to make me touch that," Trask stated.

Revan rolled his eyes. "Never expected you to be squeamish, Trask." After removing the armor, the two pressed on.

Just then, Revan's comlink chirped. "This is Carth. What happened over there? I heard an explosion," the pilot asked.

Revan chuckled as he answered the career soldier: "Nothing to worry about. I just rigged some frag grenades to take out a Dark Jedi."

"What! You blew up a Dark Jedi? How did you manage that?" Carth asked, wondering just who this guy was.

Revan replied, "He didn't expect it."

"Alright. Anyways, the three of us are the last ones on the ship. The room directly ahead of you has three Sith troopers, and the next ones contains five. You're going to have to deal with the first group yourselves, but you can either use the computer or repair the damaged droid to deal with the second unit. Whatever you do, make it quick," Carth ordered.

Revan turned to Trask. "Okay, here's how we're going to do this: I will rush the one closest to us while you pick off the ones in the rear. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Trask replied, charging his blaster.

Seeing that Trask was ready, Revan opened the door. The Sith went down within seconds. Wiping the blood from his sword, Revan approached the security consoles. "Alright, how about we give these guys a shock," he joked.

"What?" Trask asked, not understanding the pun.

Revan sighed. "I'm going to overload the system in the next room, causing an electrical burst that should fry th Sith," he explained.

Trask nodded, now getting the joke, as Revan started up the computer.

Moving into the next room, Revan spotted something on one of the corpses. His eyes grew wide when he picked up the item. "Trask, do you know what this is?"

"Um, no."

"This, my friend, is a prototype vibroblade. The difference between this and a regular vibroblade, is that you can upgrade it, if you find the right parts," explained Revan, strapping the sheath perpindicular to the other one on his back.

After searching the rest of the room, the two met up with Carth. "You made it. I'm Carth by the way," the Republic pilot greeted.

Seeing his face, Revan recalled that Carth had been one of his ace pilots against the Mandalorians. Then the memory of the destruction of Telos, Carth's homeworld, played in his mind. Shaking his head, Revan growled, "We don't have time to sit around. Bastila is hurt and alone. We need to go now!"

"How do you know this?" Carth questioned.

"All you need to know right now, is that Bastila and I share a bond and are connected by the Force. Now let's go!" he responded, shoving both men into the escape pod, entering behind them.

The moment the hatch closed, an explosion shook the pod, sending Revan head first into the side of the craft. Just before everything faded to black, Revan sent Bastila a message through their bond._** "I'm on my way, Bas. Just hold on a little longer. I remember everything."**_

**AN: Well, there's the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. I'll probably have the next chapter up by next Wensday, so keep an eye out for the update. FFW out!**


	2. Confessions and Upper Taris part 1

**AN: Hey there, FFW with a new chapter up. Its a little early, but that's a good thing, right?**

**I would like to give a shout out to those of you who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this fic. It makes me feel all warm inside when I get those emails. Out of 122 visitors, only twelve people did any of those things mentioned before. They are:**

**Oden1234- alert**  
**aback- favorite**  
**JourneyRocks13- review, alert**  
**Arein Fox- alert**  
**Proud Harmonian- favorite (author and story), review**  
**HowlingDark- alert, review**  
**ephad- alert**  
**deadpool626- review**  
**BlackTemplarKnight295- favorite**  
**kankuro236- alert**  
**jabber2033- favorite  
draco-rex- author alert  
**

**I thank all of you for making this writer happy. This chapter is dedicated to you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own that is anywhere related to SWKOR is my personal copy of the game. Other than that, nothing is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confessions and Upper Taris Part 1**

Revan sat up in a flash, gripping his head in pain. "Damn, what happened?" he asked out loud.

"You smacked your head on the side of the pod," Carth answered from a corner of the room. "Luckily, Trask and I escaped unscathed. After we dug you out of the wreckage, we came upon this abandoned apartment."

"Where's Trask now?" Revan asked, noticing that the soldier in question was nowhere in sight.

"He's trying to find a change of clothes. Walking around a Sith controlled planet in a Republic uniform isn't the best idea," the pilot explained. "There's one thing that's been bugging me though; just who are you?"

Revan sighed, not wanting to start an arguement with Carth. Unfortunately, he knew that the pilot would chain him up until he talked. "I'll tell you my story, Carth, but we must wait for Trask to return. I promised him that when we got to the surface, I would tell him everything," the ex-Dark Lord replied.

They didn't have to wait very long until Trask returned. "You're awake," the young soldier stated, seeing his companion at the apartment's workbench.

Revan smirked as he turned away from his little project. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," he joked.

"Alright," Carth announced, "he's back. Now can you tell us what's going on?"

"I will, but first you must hand your weapons over to Trask. I don't want you giving away our position when you lose your temper," Revan replied. Carth gave the man a strange look, but did as he was asked.

"Good. Now, you know me as Kale Kohn, but he was an engineered personality the Jedi Council had planted in my mind, after they had wiped it. You must understand, I did some very dark things in my life, but everything I did was for the sake of the Republic," Revan continued. "My name is Revan, Ex-Dark Lord of the Sith."

"You bastard!" Carth shouted, launching himself towards Revan. Thankfully, Trask grabbed his arm, holding him back. "You destroyed Telos. You killed my family."

"Commander, maybe we should hear him out. If it wasn't for this man, I probably would be space dust at the moment," Trask stated in an attempt to calm his CO.

Revan continued his story, not wanting a shouting match to take place. "That was not me, Carth. I specifically told Malak not do destroy Telos, but the moron did anyways. For his disobedience, I removed his lower jaw.

"Anyways, after the Mandalorian War, Malak and I took half our fleet into the Unknown Region, in pursuit of the bastards. What we discovered was far worse than the Mandalorians. We found the Sith."  
"But aren't you Sith?" Trask questioned.

Revan shook his head, "No... well sort of. The Sith that you are thinking of is the remainder of my troops. We found the True Sith. There is a difference, but we don't have time to discuss that.

"Moving on, after fleeing the True Sith and returning to known space, I took on the mantle of Lord of the Sith, since I knew the Jedi Council would never support me, even if they believed me. So I took matters into my own hands," he explained.

"You attacked the Republic," Carth stated, venom in his voice.

"My goal was not to destroy the Republic, but prepare it for the coming invasion. The only way I could accomplish that was to conquer the Republic."

"Say I believed you, what will you do now?" Carth questioned, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Well, at the moment, my only plan is to rescue Bastila. After that, I have no idea," Revan answered truthfully.

That interested the pilot. "What is your connection to Jedi Shan?"

Revan sighed. What was between him and Bastila was theirs, and theirs alone. But, to gain Carth's trust, he had to be truthful and not hide anything. "The Jedi Council can never know what I am about to tell you. Bastila is my wife and soulmate," the force user answered.

"WHAT!"

"Be quiet!" Revan hissed. "Bastila and I have been married since before I joined the Mandalorian War. We'll go into details later, but the Jedi can't find out. If they ever did, the two of us could face dire consequences."

"You said something about a force bond while we were still on the Endar Spire. What exactly is that?" Trask asked.

Revan smiled. "You see, a force bond is extremely rare. One only forms when destinies are shared, or in this case, soulmates are found," he explained.

He then turned to Carth. "Carth, I know that you don't believe a word I just said, but right now I need your help. Bastila is injured and alone. I begging you to help me save my wife. She means more to me than anything else in existence," Revan pleaded, speaking from the heart.

Carth was stunned. There, on his knees, was the man that he blamed for the death of his family, begging for help to save his own. Somehow, Carth knew that Revan was telling the truth.

"I'll help you, Revan. I don't trust you, but I see the fear, the worry, the pain in your eyes. I promise that I will do whatever I can to save Bastila," the pilot swore.

Revan stood up smiling, holding out his hand. "Thank you, Carth. I know it won't be easy, but somehow I will gain your trust."

Trask grinned, seeing the two men shaking hands. "Alright, I talked to some of the residents and found out that we can make some credits from either Pazaak, the dueling ring, or collect a couple of bounties," the soldier explained.

Revan nodded. "That's good, but before we discuss anything else, can someone please tell me what planet we're on?"

"Taris," answered Carth.

Revan smirked. "Taris, huh. There are a couple people that owe me some favors here. The only problem is that they live in the lower section of Taris," he stated.

Turning towards his companions, Revan explained what they were going to do: "We need credits, so I'm going to enter the dueling ring. Trask, how skilled are you at Pazaak?" he asked the youngest member of the group.

The soldier grinned. "Enough to make a good amount of credits," he replied.

"What am I going to do?" Carth asked.

"You, my good sir, are going to find a way to get your hands on some Sith armor," Revan answered. Seeing the look on the pilot's face, he added, "We're going to need it to access the Lower City."

Carth sighed. "Fine, but I am not getting into bed with anyone," he stated.

"I never said you had to," Revan replied with a smirk. "Anyways, we should probably get moving.

"Exiting the apartment, the three men ran into a Sith patrol giving the local aliens a hard time.

"Move aside, scum," the human in charge ordered, "we are searching for any Republic outlaws that may have hidden here."

"You cannot just come into our homes and order us around," one of the Duros replied, earning him three blaster rounds through his chest.

Turning around, the Sith noticed Revan's party. "They're Republic soldier! Destroy them!" the human commanded.

Carth and Trask traded fire with the two droids as Revan charged forward. Drawing his swords, the Dark Lord decapitated the single human. The droids followed, a well placed shot to each head.

The surviving Duros approached the group. "Thank you. That will teach the Sith to stay out of our homes."

Revan nodded. "Yes, but won't someone come searching for this patrol?" he asked.

"Do not worry, I will dispose of the bodies," the alien replied.

"Thank you, my friend," Revan said. Turning around, he saw that Carth and Trask had already searched the remains, judging by the blaster rifle Trask was holding.

"We found a couple of grenades too," the soldier stated, seeing where Revan's eyes were.

"Good, you're learning," Revan replied with a smirk. Turning towards Carth, he said, "Carth, why don't you take a look around here before meeting us at the cantina."

Carth nodded, walking away in the opposite direction.

Exiting the apartments, Trask turned to Revan. "So, what do you know about Taris?"

Continuing on his way, Revan told the soldier everything he knew about the planet they were on: "Taris is divided into three sections. The first is the Upper City, which is where we are currently. Here, the rich and wealthy run the show. The second is the Lower City, which is controlled by the Swoop Gangs. The final section is the Undercity. I've only been there once, but it was not pretty."

Trask nodded, absorbing the information. "So, who are these contacts of yours?" he asked.

"The leader of the Hidden Beks, one of the swoop gangs, owes me for saving his life when their base was attacked by the Mandalorians. The other is a young Twi'lek named Mission. She had been captured by a Mandalorian raiding party, and was going to be sold into slavery. Luckily, I lead an attack on the base and rescued her. She then spent a week with us before we had to leave. Last thing I heard, she had befriended a Wookie," Revan explained. "Oh, I almost forgot the little favor the Hutts owe me."

"Huh?"

"Long story short, I saved an important Hutt and was rewarded with unlimited information whenever I need it," he explained.

"So basically, the Hutts are now your best friends," Trask chuckled.

"Basically. Oh, I also get 10% more from business deals with any Hutt," Revan added.

"That'll help us earn credits alot quicker," Trask commented.

Revan nodded his head as they entered the cantina. Turning to Trask, he said, "Alright, try to make as much as you can, but don't piss anyone off. Once you're done, wait for me in the lounge."

Trask nodded before approaching the other Pazaak players.

Revan left, seeing that the soldier had everything under control. Entering the arena, he spotted an old acquaintance of his.

"Ajuur, it's been a while," Revan greeted the slug-like creature.

The Hutt turned his head in the direction of Revan's voice. "Do I know you?"

Revan smirked, approaching the Hutt. "You hurt me, Ajuur. Do you not recognize the face of an old friend?" he asked in perfect Huttese.

Ajuur tried to recall this man's face, but he could not. "I'm sorry; I do not recognize you."

Revan smiled. "I thought you might forget, but surely you recognize this," he said, removing the left side of his shirt.

Ajuur's eyes bulged. There, on this man's shoulder, was a tattoo of a raven in flight, the mark of the Savior. "Revan! I am pleased to see you alive, but how? I thought Malak had killed you."

The Ex-Dark Lord grinned. "You can thank my wife. After Malak fired on my ship, she took me to the Jedi Council for help. They healed me, but attempted to erase my memories in the process," he explained.

The Hutt laughed. "They have made a grave mistake. Do they not remember you have the backing of the entire Hutt clan? Anyways, how is the lovely Bastila?"

"That's why I'm here, Ajuur. I need information about the Republic escape pods. Bastila was in one," Revan explained.

Ajuur frowned, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hm, I have heard that the Black Vulkars captured a female officer, and are planning to offer her as the prize for the annual swoop race. They didn't find any identification on her, but did find a strange weapon. Now that I think about it, it sounds like this woman could be your wife," he stated.

"Who are these Vulkars?"

"The Black Vulkars were a lesser swoop gang up until two years ago, when Brejik took command. Brejik had the support of Davik and the Exchange, so no one stopped him. Now, he has sworn a blood feud on Gadon and the Hidden Beks," Ajuur explained.

Revan nodded, storing the new information for later use. "Do you know where they are holding her?" he asked.

The Hutt shook his head. "I am sorry, Revan, but I do not. I believe that the only way to free her would be to win the big swoop race, which is in a few days. If you asked Gadon to sponsor you, I believe he would happily help you."

Revan nodded. "He still owes me for saving his blind ass. Anyways, I need some credits."

Ajuur smirked. "You could always enter the Ring. Think about it, 'The Mysterious Stranger Returns!' The fans will pay thousands to see you back in the Ring."

Revan grinned. "I believe you are correct, Ajuur. I'm ready when you are," he stated.

**Two Hours Later**

"There you have it folks, the Mysterious Stranger has reclaimed his title of champion."

Revan exited the Ring, walking towards Ajuur. "That was actually fun," he said to the Hutt.

Ajuur laughed. "Of course you would, Revan. Here is your winnings, 4400 credits. Also, there was a bounty on Bendak's head, so I suggest talking with Zax if you wish to collect the credits," the Hutt stated.

Revan nodded, pocketing the money. "Thanks for informing me about that, Ajuur. I'll look into it. Oh, I wanted to ask if I could keep the blaster," he said, holding up Bendak's blaster.

"It is yours, Revan."

"Thank you, my friend," Revan thanked, turning to leave. Before he did though, the Dark Lord informed the Hutt of a feeling he had: "Oh, Ajuur, I suggest finding a way off the planet. I have a feeling that Malak is on his way, and we might see a repeat of Telos."

The crime lord's eyes bulged. He knew, from past meetings, that Revan was rarely wrong when he had a gut feeling. "Thank you, Revan, I will see what I can do," Ajuur stated.

Revan smiled. "No problem. The only thing I ask of you, is to round up as many duelists as you can. I will need soldiers if I am to complete what I started."

Ajuur smirked, seeing a profitable arrangement. "I will try, my friend. Where do you wish us to meet?"

"I believe the Yavin System would be the best spot to hide an army. The fourth planet is littered with abandoned temples, so I suggest setting up there," answered Revan. "I am placing you in command until I arrive."

Ajuur nodded. "Thank you, Revan, it will be done. Do not bring this up with Zax, though. Davik has the traitor in his back pocket."

"Thank you for the warning, my friend. I will leave you to start your work," Revan said, exiting the room.

Trask was waiting for him in the lounge, just like he had asked. "Nice job, Revan. How much you make?"

"4400. What about you?"

"750. The guy refused to play after I beat him the fifth time," Trask answered with a grin.

Revan nodded. "Have you seen Carth yet?" he asked, not seeing the pilot anywhere.

Trask shook his head. "No, haven't seen him. Oh, you know how you told me not to piss anyone off?"

"What did you do?" Revan groaned.

Trask rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, there was this woman. She yelled at me since she hadn't gotten her drink yet, and demanded that I got it. I told her that I didn't know what she was talking about and to get it herself. She ran off, saying that her daddy would hear about this," the soldier explained.

Revan sighed. "Good going, moron. You managed to piss off the daughter of one of the governors. She's probably going to put a bounty on your head. If you didn't play a vital part in my overall plan, I'd let you deal with this crap yourself. You're lucky I need you, Trask," Revan stated, glaring at the young soldier.

Trask let out a nervous chuckle. "How 'bout we go see if Carth is at the apartment? Or why don't we go buy some supplies?" he asked, wanting to distract his companion.

Still glaring, Revan held out his hand. "Give me the credits. I'm going to go talk to some people while you wait here for Carth. I suggest you two talk to that woman at the bar when he gets here," the Sith Lord ordered.

Trask nodded with a gulp. "Understood."

Exiting the cantina, Revan let out a sigh. Trask was not helping to improve his mood. He had not heard from Bastila since he awoke.

_**"Bastila, can you hear me?"**_ he asked through their bond. Not expecting a reply, Revan jumped when he felt another mind within his own.

_**"Is that really you, Revan?"**_ a feminine voice questioned.

The Dark Lord smiled. _**"It's me, Bas. I've missed hearing your voice,"**_ he replied.

_**"I missed you too. Tell me, how do remember everything? I thought the Council wiped your**_**_ memory_?"** she questioned.

Revan chuckled. **_"Well, I sort of bonked my head aboard the Endar Spire. Next thing I knew, all my memories played in my mind. Did you try to stop them?" _**he asked.

_**"I didn't know that they did it until after they healed you. They had kicked me out of the room beforehand, probably so I couldn't interfere," **_she replied. _**"I'm sorry, Revan. I'm sorry I couldn't stop**_**_ them_." **

_**"You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. There was nothing you could have done," **_Revan stated. **_"Bas, can you tell me where you are?"_**

**_"All I can see is my cell door. They have a Neural Inhibitor on me. I'm having a tough time speaking with as it is. I'm sorry that I can't tell you_ _more," _**Bastila answered.

_**"As I said before, it's okay. I will rescue you, Bastila. I even have some help."**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"Carth Onasi and a young soldier named Trask. I told them everything, and I mean everything."**_

_**"Even about us?"**_

_**"Yes, even about us. Bas, um, I got to go. There's some woman approaching, and she has a couple of thugs with her. I love you,"** _Revan said over the bond.

_**"I love you too."**_

Revan smiled, feeling better now that he talked with his wife. Turning to face the approaching woman, he asked, "Can I help you?"

"You were with that jerk at the bar. Nobody disrespects me and gets away with it. Get him boys," she replied, not even bothering to answer Revan.

_This can't be__ good,_ thought Revan.

**AN: Well, there's chapter two. That was the best spot to end it. It's kinda a cliff hanger, but we all know (those of us who played the game that is) how the situation plays out. I couldn't help myself from not making them man and wife. Hope you don't mind. Oh, and I bet no one saw the Hutt scene coming. Nowhere have I ever read the Hutts being friendly towards Revan.**

**Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Also, it might take me a little longer to write chapter 3. Next week is finals, then I have to clean the house for my open house, and graduation practice. Being a senior in highschool sucks, well the part where you have all this crap to do. Well, I'm gonna stop ranting now. FFW out.**

**May the Force be with you...**


End file.
